


Игры

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время этих редких встреч Кроули всегда обнажен, а Кастиэль полностью одет — вплоть до белоснежной сорочки и галстука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры

Во время этих редких встреч Кроули всегда обнажен, а Кастиэль полностью одет — вплоть до белоснежной сорочки и галстука. Максимум — чуть приспущенные брюки с безупречной стрелкой. Кроули дразнит партнера и нагло ухмыляется ему прямо в лицо. Кастиэль смертельно серьезен. Кроули называет его пернатым другом, человеком дождя и красоткой (имея в виду известный фильм — Кас никогда не целует его в губы). Кастиэль только отдает короткие приказы, не позволяя себе никаких имен или прозвищ — ничего, что подтвердило бы, что эта связь действительно существует. Каждый из них считает, что именно он — ведущий в этой игре.

Кастиэля восхищает Кроули, его независимость, его чувство юмора, его умение комфортно устраиваться хоть в цепях на неудобном стуле для пыток, хоть на роскошной постели (впрочем, тоже в цепях — Кастиэль очень консервативен), его привычка ко всему солидному, дорогому, престижному. Он напоминает мятежному ангелу персидского кота и ядовитую змею одновременно, если, конечно, бывают такие скептически настроенные коты и обаятельные змеи.

Кроули восхищает чувство опасности. Если вы уже прожили свою первую тысячу лет, то понимаете, что скука — главный ваш враг. Постепенно вы учитесь видеть насквозь каждого, кто встречается у вас на пути. Этот — ударит в спину, другой — будет угодлив до поры до времени, третья — постарается забраться в вашу постель… никакого риска, никакой новизны. Конечно, если вы предусмотрительны и аккуратны. Кроули предусмотрителен и аккуратен. Особенно, когда дело касается его бизнеса. В остальном он разработал для себя целый кодекс, гласивший, что все вокруг — игра, и старался следовать правилам этой игры (кстати, важнейшее правило: демоны не соблюдают никаких правил). При таком подходе к делу, продолжать существование было, по крайней мере, терпимо. Но хотелось адреналина, непредсказуемости, ощущения края пропасти. Кстати, именно поэтому он до сих пор не уничтожил Винчестеров. Они восхитительно бестолковы и иногда удивительно удачливы. С ними интересно. Только они могли устроить Королю ада путешествие в багажнике или порцию человеческой крови внутривенно. Это бодрило. Кастиэль же был просто опасен. Действительно опасен, несмотря на придурковатый вид и грустную всепонимающую улыбку. С ним смертельно опасно играть. Потому что Кастиэль играть не умеет. Понятия "понарошку" не существует для него. Если вам кажется, что в неумении поддерживать игру нет ничего страшного, представьте, что партнер (ша) вместо того, чтобы слегка придушить вас во время страстного секса, старательно доводит дело до конца, прижимая к вашему лицу подушку или смыкая пальцы у вас на шее. И все это — с безмятежным видом человека, хорошо выполняющего свою работу.

Кастиэль мог запросто развоплотить Кроули, если бы слишком увлекся. Не раз, и не два Кроули видел или чувствовал загривком (в зависимости от позиции), что за спиной Кастиэля распахиваются призрачные крылья, а глаза превращаются в нестерпимо синие лазерные прицелы. Вот тогда Кроули становилось по-настоящему страшно. До дрожи, до вспотевших подмышек, до мурашек… Нет-нет, он по-прежнему предусмотрителен — ангельская ловушка готова активироваться по мысленной команде, а нож спрятан всегда недалеко от ложа, где бы они не встречались и сколь бы спонтанно это не происходило. Но, вдумайтесь, Кастиэль не умеет играть, а значит, Король ада может не успеть. Кроме того, ангел не так давно открыл для себя плотские радости, да и среди людей прожил не так долго, чтобы утратить свежесть восприятияй. Гремучая смесь.

Каждый из них находит в другом то, чего ему не хватает в обычной жизни, если можно назвать их жизни обычными. Кроули поудобнее устраивает руки в кандалах, поворачивает лицо, почти полностью закрытое черным бархатом, в сторону легких шагов и просит: "Надень плащ". Кастиэль не удивляется.


End file.
